


mud

by jayyxx



Series: short & maybe unfinished [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was six years old when he ran into the kitchen, tracking mud from his boots. "I made a friend!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	mud

Dean was six years old when he ran into the kitchen, tracking mud from his boots.  
“Mama!” He called, running up to her. “Mama!”  

“Hello sweet pea. Why have you tracked mud into the house?” She asked, leaning down to get within his line of sight. Sam balanced easily on her hip.  
“I was outside, I made a friend!” He exclaims, jumping with joy. “His name is Castiel, he’s very nice. I love him, Mama! So so much!” 

“That’s wonderful, sweetie!” Mary says, catching and pulling Dean into a hug after he runs around the kitchen table once more. Sam laughs into his mothers shoulder at the whole scene. 

Dean and Cas were ten years old when they ran into the kitchen, tracking mud from their boots.  
“Ma!” Dean yells, pulling Cas by the elbow. “Can we ride down to the river?” Mary pats her hands on her apron.  
“I suppose…” She bids, watching the two boys high-five each other. “Wear your helmets.”  
“I want to go!” Sam pleaded. Dean and Cas both stare at the six year old, sticking their tongues out.  
“No, Sammy. Not now.” Mary crowed, shooing the other boys out the door. 

Dean and Cas were thirteen years old when they ran into the kitchen, tracking mud from their boots.  
“So then, she just… kissed me!” Castiel explains to Dean as they settle in the kitchen, faces sweaty from the bike ride. They gulp water and crunch on Oreos while talking over Castiel’s first kiss — with Meg Masters. Dean pushes down the butterflies in his stomach when Cas explains it with starry eyes. Ignores the heat in his belly when Cas tells him about how hot, and wet, and awesome kissing is. Dean tries to smile the whole time. Never letting him bother him.

Dean was sixteen years old when he ran into the kitchen and up the stairs, tracking mud from his boots.  
“Dean! Dinner is ready! Come back down.” When a slammed door is all Mary gets as an answer, she goes up to investigate.  
“Dean?” She asks as she pushed open the door. Her eldest son is curled in a ball behind the door.  “Dean… What’s happened?” She sinks to sit on the balls of her feet, cooing at Dean’s sobs.  
“Cas… He…” Dean tries, but the words are raked by tears. Mary scrubs a hand down his back, letting him cry into her.  
“What happened, Dean.” She insists.  
“He… He fucked April.” He sobs. “Frickin April Kelly!”  
“Is that… A bad thing?” Mary questions, eyeing Dean with concern.  
“Yes!” Dean yells, but recoils. Mary squints her eyes and watches Dean drop his face to his hands.  
Dean opens and closes his mouth, tasting the words before admitting “i love him.”

Cas is sixteen years old when he ran into the kitchen, the red rose in his hand dropping petals as he climbs the stairs to Dean’s room.  
Dean is settled with his cell phone in hand, scrolling.  
“What the hell?” He asks, shooting up as soon as Cas burst through his door. Suddenly Cas is climbing the bed and straddling Dean’s hips, and kissing feverishly into his mouth.  
Dean remembers being thirteen, and Cas explaining kissing being hot, wet and awesome. But this.. Kissing the man you’ve been waiting for for ten years? Better then awesome. 

Dean and Cas were eighteen years old when they ran into the kitchen, tracking mud from their boots.  
“No no no!” Mary shouts. “Shoes off!” They scurry back, tugging off their shoes and coming to sit at the dinner table. Cas kisses Dean quickly,— ignoring the protests from Sam on his side of the table— and helps Mary with dinner.  
Later that night, when Cas is off showing Sam how to set up his X-Box, Dean leans over.  “I’m going to marry him.” He says to his Mother. Mary won’t admit it moved her to tears. 

Dean and Cas were twenty-four years old when Mary started to miss when they used to run into the kitchen, tracking mud from their boots.  
They were at the same university, studying and being a couple they’ve always wanted to be. 

Dean and Cas were twenty-five years old when they finally come home, and ran into the kitchen, tracking mud from their boots.  
Then, is where Dean gets on one knee. In the middle of the kitchen. Castiel cries, Dean cries, Mary cries, Sam sniffles. 

“When Dean was six years old…” She starts, watching the audience keen with excitement about hearing stories from Dean’s childhood. “He runs in and says “Mama I’ve made a friend!” So excited. Then he goes— “He’s so nice, I love him, mama!” The crowd awes and heads turn to see Castiel lean over and kiss his newly-wed husbands cheek.  “Then…” She starts up again, holding a finger out. “When he was eighteen, they’d been dating for about two years. Cas had gone to do something and Dean turned to me and says “Ma, I’m going to marry him.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @ghostycas on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
